Intergalactic Wizards
by Gemmina
Summary: When Fayar enters Babylon 5, she know her education is going to change. What she doesn't know is her life, and the universe, are about to change forever. This is a wizarding world expansion of the Babylon 5 TV series. Probably going to be K plus , rated T just to be safe.
1. How it began

It was a dawn of a new age of wizardkind, ten years after the Muggle-Minbari war. In a desperate hope for peace, the muggles have built a spinning space station on the outskirts of the Nova system. The year is 2257. The place It Babylon 5.

The shuttle was going to land any minute. It was her first flight, and hopefully one of her last. The Hyperspace was terrifying, but as they pulled out of the Hyperloop and into space again, all was fine. The gentle rocking of the ship swaying from side to side, coming into the spaceport. There was the high pitched screech of metal, and suddenly all was quiet.

"Babylon 5, please disembark from your vessel and proceed through security"

The soft voice of the intercom repeated over and over on the ship. Grasping her card tightly, she descended into the cargo bay to retrieve her luggage, a crate with a snake-like dog in it, and a small trunk. She made her way to the front of the ship, the crush of beings sweeping her along. Her green hand was extended, sweeping her clearance card under a series of scanners. Her other hand holding the crate tightly, her trunk floating behind her, emitting a soft dinging noise every few seconds as if to tell her it was still there. Passing the last gate, a red glow stopped her, creating a stasis field around her, making it impossible to move. A man in a brown uniform sighed and got up from his chair, PPG at the ready.

"Miss, are you aware you are bringing a class one animal onto the station?"

She nodded. "Yes, Sir".

"You are aware it will be confiscated, and ejected from the station unless deemed safe within an hour?"

"Yes, Sir. Jax will give you no trouble"

The guard moved to release her from the stasis field, taking the crate from her at the same time. She moved into the station, catching her trunk as she did so, anchoring it once again to the ground. She killed an hour in a nearby cafe, before proceeding to security to fetch Jax.

"Security, how can we be of assistance?"

"Yes, I'm here to pick up my Canguis"

"You're the Idiot who brought one of those on board?" He leaned across the desk a little and lowered his voice. "You have the friendliest pet I ever met. How'd you train it? I've met dogs more hostile than him, and HE'S the class one?"

"So, I take it he is cleared for departure?"

"Yes, Ma'am, here he is."

The snake-dog bounded down the hall, its flexible legs giving it enough spring to jump on top of her head, where it decided to nest and fall asleep. She reached up and pulled him off her head, clipping a leash over its head. She thanked the officer and proceeded down the hall and into a bathroom.

Hidden inside her black button-down, high collared dress was her wand. Pulling it out from the folds of her dress, the green stick seemed to emit a purple glow. Waving it over herself, her appearance transfigured to that of a thirteen-year old girl and her clothes resized to fit. Her mother had placed an aging charm over her before she left so she would have no trouble entering the station. Exiting her hiding place, she looked at the sea of faces and Aliens. There were a few she recognized from school, the Narn and Minbari in particular. Proceeding to deck three, she entered a funny looking observatory, pushed through a cloud of muggles, and tapped the third window to the right. The triangular pane slid out, expanding into a tunnel. She crawled into the tunnel, and watched as the pane sealed around her. It seemed like she was floating in space in a triangular prism. Slowly, a small speck came into view. It was a dome on a moon that was orbiting the nearby planet. The shuttle banked, and she stepped off. A small Wizard, one presumably of Narn origin, was holding a tablet and rushed out to meet her.

"Name?"

"Akarin, Fayar"

"Race?"

"Human of Darkness"

"Do you mean soldier of darkness?"

"No, My mother was a victim of a Soldier and survived. They developed a Psychic link to each other and things grew from there. My father is a Solder, my mother a Human."

"School?"

"Mornacer"

"Wand?"

"Eve, 11 ¾ inches, Jay feather core."The Narn looked puzzled.

"I don't think I have ever come across that combination, or those materials before"

"They were a gift from my father. I don't get to see him, but he sends gifts from time to time. On my 8th birthday he sent me wand materials and told me to take them to Frex Garybalding"

"Go on in. Babylon welcomes you, fellow Wizard"


	2. Arrival

The school was massive. The windows were lit with a soft green glow, and the black metal exterior somehow reminded her of home. The gray moon sand had been cleared away to form a path from the checkpoint up to the school, and the path was coated in a form of blue slime, giving the impression of walking on water. Towards the edge of the grounds there was a pond, filled with what she presumed to be water, though it had a greenish tinge. The pond connected to stream. Letting her gaze follow the stream, her eyes fell across a thicket of trees, all labeled, taken and planted here from many different planets. The dome she had noticed on the way in was enchanted to mimic a planet's atmosphere, though it currently mimicked that of the Narn homeworld. She hoped it would mimic earth's soon, Narn was rather...red. And she missed her home already. Finally, there was several towers on the grounds, one a sandstone-like brick, the second a reddish metal that looked to be coated in sand, another appeared to be sculpted out of a white tree with blue leaves. The last one was her favorite, a tower that was a shiny, glassy, pebble on the outside, and orbited by clouds. Each tower had some form of emblem emblazoned on their roof, the sandstone had a...shadow? The red one a starfish, the tree a lightning wolf, and the pebble one a decided that these towers must be the home of the four houses.

Babilun was a brand new school, one select Witches and Wizards from across the universe were accepted into. Fayar was excited when she had gotten her letter. Her mother had not been pleased she would be so far away, and when her father had written and said that she should go, her mother had given in, still refusing to see her off to school, claiming it was "Too expensive".So, Fayar had made the journey alone.

"Hey! Wait up!" She turned to see a Minbari running towards her. "Hi! Dou you know how to get in?" It hadn't occurred to her that there was no obvious door into the building. That wouldn't be a problem for her, as she inherited the Soldier's ability to walk through walls, but she did not have the ability to take others with her. Being part human had dulled the powers of a soldier quite a bit. She still couldn't go through space without a ship. Her father said she would grow into it, but she couldn't achieve orbit, much less breathe. She had given up on that one a long time ago, instead focusing on what she could do.

"Erm, no, sorry!" She walked to the base of the fortress, for lack of a word to describe it, and was about to walk in when she remembered Jax. She couldn't bring him in this way either. So, she slowly walked the perimeter, looking for a door, prodding for a hologram concealing the door. It took her two laps around the Fortress to find it. The doors were hidden inside a hallway, slightly to the right of the main path, but connected to a side one. The hallway, being made of the same metal, had made a very good hiding spot for the door, looking like another seam in the metal from the wrong angle. She walked back to the path to the Minbari, who was still standing there, casting spells to try and get in. She had to admit to never seeing half of them before. She hoped to learn them. What caught her off guard the most was he was not using a wand, instead casting with his hands.

"I found the entrance, If you're interested."

"Finally! These stupid walls won't even tell me where it it! I tried everything, talking charms, torturing them, but nothing worked!"

She stifled a laugh. It was as if he thought the walls were sentient!

"Come on!" She lead the way back to the doors, pushing the dark wood open into a dimly lit corridor.

"Lumos!" She commanded. The light flew from her wand onto a torch. When she approached it it jumped to the next.

"Knox." The light didn't go out. "HEY! I can't cast any other spells until you are inactive!" She began chasing the light, finding herself in a main room, circular and domed, with many round tables set up in it, many students already here. The light bounced back onto her wand.

"KNOX!" She shouted in frustration. Why had the light even done that? She would have gotten here on her own. She chose a table with another earthling at it. They looked at her funny and edged away. _Great.._ she thought. She did not need her appearance startling anyone now! Yes, her skin was black. Yes, her arms were electric blue. Yes, her hair was black and had the occasional wisp of electric blue pulsing down it and fading, the energy of being a Soldier pulsing through her. But her anatomy was human. Sure, she had lizard-like fingers, but other than that she was human. She even had eyes, something a soldier of darkness never had very pronounced. If they did, they were the same color as their face. Hers were grey, set deep into her skull, making them look sad most of the time. She sighed. How could anyone come to an intergalactic school and not expect to meet some strange figures?

"Hi, I'm Fayar!" She introduced herself cheerfully

"Gina" The other eyed her warily

"I'm from earth. You?"

"Earth...how are you from earth? There aren't many aliens living on earth?"

"I'm a Hybrid, ok? My mum is a human."

"Ok." She turned her back. Fayar sighed.

A professor,of Centauri origin, entered the room.

" I trust you all found that any basic light spell was the key to getting in?" He asked. The room replied yes. So THAT was why the light had taken off.

"Now, In wizarding custom, we have decided to have four houses. Eneras, home of the cunning and bold" So that was what the shadow was!

"Haixing, home of the caring, true, and brave. Rajiu, home of the skilled,knowledgeable and mighty, and Cockatrice, home of the proud,ambitious, and dreamers. Let the sorting begin!"

They had decided to use runes to sort with. You stood on a platform, and if it turned red, it put you in Haixing, If it turned a foggy blue, Rajiu, if gold-green, Cockatrice, and if black Eneras. It started with

"Aaron, Felix" Who was sorted into Rajiu. Fayar was called shortly, her last name also starting with A. If they didn't have last name, they were sorted by first name into the sequence.

"Akarin, Fayar" Fayar stepped up to the platform. She could feel the magic pulsing through her, testing her energy, testing her morals, testing her thoughts. After what felt like hours, but was less than a second, it turned foggy blue. She thought it was fitting, the symbol being an electric wolf. When the sorting was finished, she was directed into a large room filled with white robes with her house's insignia on them. It was charmed so that the light blue lightning shot around the outfit from the world, and the white wolf would do somersaults in the dark blue circle. The winter robes were much the same, but lined with light blue fur and white feather-fur on the edges. She collected her robes, which were sized to fit by stepping onto a rune, it glowing, and summoning all the robes you needed to you. Apart from robes, it also provided a hat, gloves, a scarf, white pants, blue shirts, and a pair of dress robes, chosen at random, so no one had the same color or outfits. The rune then asked for payment, for which giving it any type of money would suffice. She gave it 80 euros, and it seemed to be happy. The rune faded, allowing her to leave. The other houses also had custom outfits, the Enoras had black and orange robes, with smoke pattern dancing on them, the Haixing had red and cream ones, though there did not appear to be any motion on them. Maybe the starfish rotated? And the Cockatrice got gold and green, with the dragon-snake-rooster breathing fire across their robes in different patterns, really lighting up the dark green exteriors. Fayar smiled. She thought that the Rajiu had the coolest uniforms, though the Eneras house came close too.

They then had the start of term feast, filled with dishes from just about every home world, which left Fayar wondering where the food came from. House elves were an earth thing, but maybe they had something similar. They finally treked out to their dorms, which it turned out they could just use runes to teleport themselves there. The boys got the first ten floors, though they only currently occupied 3, the girls the next ten, taking up 2 floors. The common room was located a floor above the rune room, at ground level. The runes were below ground. They had found out the boys could not reach the girls rooms, as the stairs turned into a slide when they tried to enter one floor too many. Each floor contained two rooms and a bathroom, each room housed three people. Fayar settled into the very top floor, in a room decorated in soft blue hues, dark wood beds, matching dressers, and white plush carpeting. A minbari joined her, as well as a centauri. The narns opted for a room done in reds and cherry, with hardwood floors and stone accents. The minbari converted her bed into some platform that did not look comfortable, but it was her choice what she wanted to sleep on. It was wooden, the same wood as the rest of the room, with a dark blue pillow, same color as the bedsheets. Fayar turned out her light, coming from a blue lightbulb in a yellow lamp, and fell asleep. Little did she know, the real fun would start tomorrow.


	3. Flight is

Being in an interplanetary school, Fayar soon discovered she had the choice of eating on the station with a meal card, or eating with the school. It was under this circumstance that she found herself eating with a group of telepaths in the Zocalo at lunch. While she felt very out of the loop, they seemed to be having mental conversations with each other, and seemed very close, despite having only known eachother one day.

Her attention was drawn to an angry centari storming up to a Narn. Looking more closely at the clothes, it was obvious these were both officials from their respective planets.

The centauri storms in and smacks a bowl off the table, causing it to shatter on the floor.

The narn smiles.

"You have heard of the attack on Rangesh 3? I was as surprised as you, though I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation."

"What reasonable explanation is there for the slaughter of unarmed civilians?"

"Curious, we wondered the same thing when you invaded our world. The wheel turns, does it not Ambassador?"

"We should've wiped out your kind when we had the chance."

This exchange was obviously enough for the Centauri to attack the narn. Though, with all the inconvenience caused by security earlier, they did have an amazing response time. The two ambassadors were being held back and pulled apart almost as soon as the fight started. The Narn shoves off his guard, pulling himself up to look dignified.

"One night you will wake up and find our teeth at your throat" He remarks, before stalking out of the Zocalo. The Centauri Follows at a considerable distance. Fayar turned back to the telepaths.

"What was that all about?"One of them turns to her.

"It's been all over station! Rangesh 3 was attacked by the Narns this morning, and the Centauri republic are most displeased about it."

"Yes," agreed another one, this one obviously having Centauri blood in her, "A terrible waste of blood. The Narns seem to think that just because we inhabited their homeworld they can inhabit ours." She shrugged

"I think they should have left things the way they were, cause this is pointless! When will your species learn?" A third one chimed in.

"It's not pointless, it's a matter of honor! Superiority!" The centauri telepath rose. "Goodbye, I will be returning to my classes now." She turned to Fayar. "I recommend you do the same, as our next class begins in fifteen standard minutes." She stalked off.

Crap. She had now caused an argument between apparent friends, and had to get to class on time. Scarfing down the remainder of her lunch, she proceeded to her class. Thankfully, all she had to do was catch her shuttle and head to the launch bay. She had elected to take flight, and they had class in the flight craft shelter.

Professor Avis, the flight teacher, was already there and waiting in the small metal hanger. A handful of students joined her, packed into the small space around the old, donated star-destroyers. The small two man crafts looked to be from the minbari wars, about 30 years old each. There looked to be around ten of them, wooden walkways connecting the areas around the ships, making them easy to get into.

"Welcome! Welcome one and all! Now, as we are a small class, I figured there was no better way to start off than entering a craft. We will not be launching today, but this will give you the feel for the controls and the intercom system" The professor seemed overly cheerful

"Now, pair off and pick a craft. I will be in the control jet" She motioned to a smaller green ship, one that Fayar did not recognize from her readings.

With the class totaling ten people...er...beings, they ended up only occupying five of the crafts. Fayar had trouble finding a partner, many of her classmates being humans and not wanting anything to do with her. She found herself assuming that they simply found her looks insulting to their race. She didn't even know half of them, so what else could it be?

She ended up in the oldest looking craft with a male Abbai, who had introduced himself as Kina. He also said something along the lines of 'I can't fly a plane, and am just taking this course to make my parents happy, so you get to do all the work today'.

So, it was because of this she found herself in the pilot's chair, driving stick, and starting a whole bunch of buttons she had no idea what did. A flashing green light was pulsing just above her head, next to a switch that was labeled "Bcom"

She pulled on the headset in front of her and flipped the switched, assuming it was the old intercom system. Her eyes scanned the buttons in front of her for the reply button, but found none. She looked for a switch that would activate her headset's microphone, and was content to find one labeled "MicroB"

A static sound crackled to life across her headset.

"By now I trust you have all found the control stick, blasters, and thrusters?" The professor's voice crackled over the static.

"Yes, Professor"

"Duh"

"Of course!" Were the common replies. Fayar flipped the switch, startled when a blue light filled the chamber, and there was the sound of the cabin letting out air, decompressing. The dashboard flickered to life, buttons not previously glowing now lit up, filling the area with flashing red and blue lights.

"Warning!" A robotic voice came over the intercom, into her headset "Activating the micro blasters indoors can cause serious, sometimes permanent, damage to the craft and hanger"

Fayar reached up to shut off the switch. The craft rocked suddenly, causing her to fall on her face into kina's legs.

"Erm, Fayar? What was that?" Kina seemed to be staring out the windshield. Following his gaze, she noticed the gaping hole in the hangar, from which air was rushing out.

"Craft eight, Fayar and Kina, please respond. What happened?"

Fayar looked around frantically for the real microphone switch. She found another button, labeled "MicroT" Microphone talk? The would have to take her chances. Pushing the button, she felt the craft start to elevate, before jetting out of the hanger, through the small hole she had blasted earlier. Microthrusters! So, now she was in space, drifting in one direction, needing to find the thrusters to get back. Not the best first lesson.

"Craft eight….out…..come in…..over" A message came over her headset, though it was very faint and spliced with static.

"Um, Fayar? Should I be doing something?" Kina asked. She glared at him, and in doing so noticed he had control of the microphone. Of course communications would be in the back, with the second headset, so the driver could focus! Her headset only had the microphone for emergencies!

"YES! Use your _Useless_ brain and radio back to base!"

"OK, OK." He pressed his finger to a button on the side of his headset. "This is craft eight, currently drifting due to the stupidity of our pilot, this is not, OW!"

The last part was due to Fayar pinching his arm, hard.

"What was that for?"

"You know as well as I do you are just as responsible for this mess as I am. Now give me Pilot Microphone control!" He switched off a button on his headset, allowing hers to light up.

"This is craft eight, requesting assistance. Over"

"Craft eight, this is Commander Susan Ivanova of Babylon 5 C&C, what seems to be your issue?"

Crap. Aaaand they were out of range of the school, still drifting aimlessly, and still without a pilot who could fly this darned thing!

Ok, time to run through what she knew. This was a magical craft. Her wand would have to be the ignition key of sorts. She began poking around the control stick, finding a small hole. She pulled out her wand, and stuck it in the slot. Almost immediately, the hole coupled over her wand, allowing her to push her magic through it and turn the ignition, starting the engine.

Ok, now they had power, at least they weren't going to suffocate. Next order of business. She looked around, finding the thruster pedal tucked under the dashboard. She strapped herself in and advised Kina to do the same. She grasped the stick with both hands, and pulled up. Then she depressed the thrusters and found herself doing sickening loop-de-loops. Not so hard… She eased up on the thrusters, and relaxed her grasp on the stick. She depressed the thrusters, more gently this time, and guided the stick to the right, starting a wide right turn. She let the turn remain until she had made a complete 180, then pulled the stick back to the center, a bit too suddenly. The craft tipped upwards, sending them into a spin once again. She corrected, easing to the left, and continuing back towards the moon.

The craft was going in a straight line, she just had to pull up every now and then to keep it that way. Suddenly, the craft shook and turned violently to the left, warning lights dancing across the display.

Warning, left wing critically damaged.

Warning, Left thruster disengaged.

Fayar shook her head to keep it steady. She glanced out her windows. There were ships, swarms of them surrounding and firing on each other. Some she recognized as the station's defense craft, others were beige triangles. Raiders. She looked up and found the button labeled "MicroB" She flipped the switch, firing several small rockets into space. She was still trying to correct course for the damage. She pulled back on the stick, slowing their progress. She lifted her foot off the thruster, only to place it back at minimal thrust. She pulled the stick to the right, then center, keeping them on a wobbly flight towards home.

"Kina, I need you to find the lock button for the left wing. Our pressure is dropping, and we are toast if it drops anymore. We are also losing air rapidly" She said, looking at what she assumed was cabin pressure and air filters.

They had come back in sight of the moon now, and their wobbly course was making her head spin. She had to keep focus, even if it meant crashing on the moon and walking back. There should be some air masks around here, and warming charms would keep them from freezing for a short time. Any number of other charms came to mind, but most of them were bubble and pressure charms, which may just make the situation worse.

She was alarmed to find that she was now in the path of a large beige triangle ship, the largest of all the ones she had seen.

"This is Craft Eight, requesting backup from any who may be out there. We seem to have found the mothership."

"Craft Eight, what are your coordinates?"

I DON'T KNOW! She wanted to scream at them, I CAN'T EVEN FLY THIS CRAFT!

Kina stepped in for her

"Our location device was knocked out when we were hit. We cannot provide coordinates"

He looked over at Fayar. "Just get us home." He smiled for the first time.

Kina had found the weapons system, also magical. His wand was coupled into a periscope, and he was firing at the ship.

"Craft Eight, please turn on your location beacon"

Fayar glanced at the dash, before deciding the small button next to the location sensor was the right one. KIna reached out and grabbed her hand before she did. "It's that one" He said, pointing to a larger green button next to it.

"Thanks" Why had this idiot not revealed this earlier? Why was he just sitting there? Then she looked at him. Kina wasn't just sitting there, He was firing immobilization charms at the larger ship to keep it from crashing into them.

"My dad's a pilot. He...he sometimes lets me fly his plane. Just planetary travel. But some of the buttons are the same." Kina shrugged.

Fayar turned back to steering, and pressed the button.

"Craft eight, we have received your location. Help is coming."

Kina prodded her in the back. "We have to get out of here! Before...Before they discover our magical craft!"

Fayar's thoughts exactly. She gunned the engine, and driving erratically, crashed into the moon's gravitational pull. Steadying the ship, she could see the school on the horizon, though powerful wards made it look like a cluster of rocks. She pulled up, a little too hard, and did a backflip. Her right wing hit the ground and broke off. The belly of the ship started scraping the ground.

"Fayar, we have another ship incoming!"

She looked up to see one of the station's transport crafts coming in with grappling wires. Not good. She had forgotten to turn off the locator! She slammed down on the button with her fist, hoping they weren't in view of the craft yet. The craft spun wildly, crashing into metal, hearing wood splinter. Her head slammed into the dash. She smiled, they had made it home. They were inside the wards, the other craft couldn't find them now. She breathed a sigh of relief, and pushed open the windshield to the smashed craft. It groaned, threatening to break. She gladly climbed out, and Kina followed, evidently as relieved as she was.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH TROUBLE YOU ARE IN?" the angry voice of their professor greeted them, as she hauled them both by the arm into the grounds.

"SMASHING THE HANGER,A SHIP, AND ENDANGERING THE SECRECY OF OUR SCHOOL! DETENTION FOR THE NEXT MONTH, EVERY DAY! YOU WILL BE WORKING TO FIX THE DAMAGE YOU HAVE DONE!" Her expression softened, "Oh, and good work getting the raiders arrested, and flying a broken plane. I don't think I've ever had a pair of students take to flight so naturally before. BUT DON'T _EVER_ DO IT AGAIN!" She finished her rant. "BOTH OF YOU, MEDICAL BAY, _NOW_!"

(a/n: Sorry for the delay! I tried betaing...they never got back to me. Next chapter withing the next two weeks. Promise!)


	4. Father's day

Fayar was still sore from her flight. A week had passed, but her face still felt bruised from where she had slammed into the dash. The repairs on the ship had been going well, the hangar was in better shape. She would almost regret the end of her detentions, wearing a spacesuit and building things- or repairing things, had been quite fun. She knew she still had three weeks left. And the flight Professor now refused to let her and Kina in the same vicinity of a craft.

She had finally gotten an excuse to get onto the station again. She had to retrieve some more metal for repairs. The shipment would be arriving in just under 15 minutes. She took her time navigating the halls, learning every path. She was entering the down below for the fun of it, she still did have 10 minutes, when something seemed off. She faded through a wall and emerged in a busy cargo bay. She wondered what was so off it had cause her to do that. She now noted her stop was just a few hundred feet to her left.

"Well, at least it saved time," She said to no one in particular.

She proceeded down the crowded hallway into an unloading bay and seated herself onto one of the cargo barrels to wait for the shipment.

Fayar slowly stood as a brown ship glided into the docking port. It seemed to be...moving. The cloaking on it slid away and the ship depressurized while a crew from the station set to work scanning and unloading the ship. The ship seemed to shiver as an electric blue streak ran down it, opening a hatch. Almost instantly, all PPGs available were pointed at an emerging humanoid figure.

"Relax, Humans. I am here peacefully. Besides, do you think you could really hurt me with those?"

"Garibaldi to cargo bay three please. Quickly." One of the guards radioed over.

"I assure you that won't be necessary."

Fayar stood at the end of the cargo bay, nearly dropping the order form she had finished signing as she handed it back to the worker.

"I know, rather scary, isn't he?"

"No...that's not it. That's not it at all." Fayar started walking towards the ship, only to be stopped by a circle of guards.

"Miss, you can't go there. It would be unsafe. Please take your cargo and go about your business as normal."

Fayar brushed the guard off, carefully aligning herself to fade through organic material. She walked through the guards, despite the PPGs now trained on her.

"Miss, please return to safety. Garibaldi, the situation has escalated. It appears to have taken a hostage with its mind control."

"Sir, I am fine. I just…" She blinked back her tears of joy as she walked up to her Dad. "Hi Dad. Why...Why are you here?"

A slightly burly man with very little hair entered the room, who she could only assume to be Garibaldi.

"Dad? What does she mean, Dad?"

"I mean that this soldier of darkness is my father. What else could I mean?" Fayar fought the urge to roll her eyes. Her father always hated that human expression.

The guards seemed to all look at the Security Chief at the same time. Soldiers of darkness were not exactly welcomed on the station.

"Very well, will both of you please accompany me to see the captain?"

"Yes, Sir. And you won't need the guns. Really."

"That's what they all say…"

"Could you at least put them back in your holster? There is no need to treat us like prisoners."

Garibaldi nodded to his men and holstered his gun. He nodded to two other men who accompanied them out the door.

"But...My cargo!"

Her father merely nodded and it disappeared in a cloud of darkness. Fayar grinned at her dad. She only wished she could do half the cool stuff he could.

"Why did you arrive on a ship?"

"The cargo was passing through my sector, I picked up that one of the customers was your school, addressed to you."

Fayar nodded. "But why did you come in the first place?"

"I thought it was about time I paid my daughter a visit. How did you know it was me?"

"Just...Intuition I guess."

"Not your mental link to your family?"

"That could be it, though I haven't cultivated it fully."

"Why not? I can sense your presence, you obviously have the link."

"We're here. The captain is expecting you."

They entered a room with the Security chief, rather annoyed he would not leave him alone. He did leave the other two posted outside the door.

"Tell me, how does being a part human part soldier of darkness work?" Asked the person that could only be the captain.

"I would decline to answer"

"Very well. What are you doing on my station?" This was directed at her father.

"Visiting my daughter"

"And why is she here?"

"Her mother sent her here. Check your records"

"Without her mother?"

"Yes. What is the purpose of this meeting?"

"I simply wanted to know if I should be worried about this station's safety."

"I told your head here that I would be no issue. I merely wanted to visit my Daughter. Then I will leave."

"I see. Garibaldi, escort them to"

"No, I want to be alone with my daughter."

"But I am concerned for your 'daughter's' safety."

"Captain Sheridan, do you doubt that she is my daughter?"

"You will…"

The rest of the sentence was lost in a rush of wind as her father grabbed her hand.

"Now, the other reason I came on a ship was that. Trying to not annoy security. And I do not know where your school is."

"Right down there." She pointed to the moon. They were there in an instant, as she could feel her father tapping into her memory of the location.

"Here, I will come visit again. For now, I have a security breach to clear up." He shoved a small box into her hands and dissipated, leaving her and her cargo standing outside her dorm. She smiled as she wished him goodbye, and began rolling the barrels of metal down to the ship bay. She opened the small box, feeling as if it was calling to her. Inside the shadow box, which ended up not being a box at all and a buildup of energy which she had to dissipate, she found a small black ring with a single gem embedded in it. That gem seemed to ooze black and puffs of white and blue. Inscribed in it was a single phrase.

 _Darkness is not always evil._

 _((A/N_ Yeah, it's short. Sorry guys. Please Review so I know how to improve my *Cough* Crappy *Cough* Work))


	5. Things went crazy

Fayar wondered what had happened to her shipment. She absentmindedly slipped the black ring onto her right pointer finger, feeling it pulse against her skin and tighten to fit. She could feel the energy of the ring, but couldn't quite tap into it. She grudgingly made her way back to the flight craft shelter, without her cargo. The professor and Kina were already waiting for her, and she braced herself for the backlash of not having the metal.

"Fayar, where is the metal?"

"Um...there was...I mean...my dad made it go away?"

"Your dad just up and took it."

"He turned it into energy...I think he forgot to give it back. Or left it somewhere else."

"One more week detention for you, Miss Akarin. I will have none of these lies. It was completely irresponsible for you to lose the cargo."

"Yes, professor." Fayar had had a feeling they wouldn't believe her. And if she showed them her ring as proof, they would think she had traded the cargo for it. She picked up a welder and helmet, and wandered into the shuttle bay. She began mending the ship they had broken, which now had a new set of thrusters, and she was paneling the wings together so they could be attached to the ship again.

After she finished, and the professor had used magic to properly seal the wings and fix all her bad bonds, she sat against the hanger wall and closed her eyes. She reached out, trying to feel the link. It seemed stronger now, and she could almost see the pulses of energy that connected them all. She could feel that her dad was still on the station, as she had felt his presence when he disembarked from the ship. She could feel the most recent uses of energy through the link, from her opening the box, to her dad dissipating the cargo. She reached out, looking for where he placed it. It was still in the cargo bay, just in a state of matter undetectable to humans, and easily summoned by soldiers. She latched onto it, pulling it towards her, trying to solidify it and bring it back to humanoid view. The cargo materialized above her, and as she broke the link in excitement, it came crashing down on her. She raised her arms to cover her neck as she was pelted by sheets of thick metal, not to mention the canister. As she stood up, she noticed that several pieces of the mental were folded together at odd angles, and some of them were even part of the canister. She groaned, making a note to practice moving objects without breaking them.

Both Kina and the professor entered the flight craft hangar at the same time.

"What is going on in here?"

"I made an attempt to retrieve the cargo?"

"And, in doing so, completely wrecked it. You should have informed me where it was so a more skilled wizard could retrieve it."

"You don't understand! You couldn't retrieve it. I told you, my father dissipated it. It was in a state only soldiers can access."

"Really, Miss Akarin, you maintain your father visited you? I have had enough of this game. NO one has ever been a crossbreed, as you claim to be. No soldier has EVER peacefully visited humans. I'm tired of these excuses. No more playing little miss soldier, alright?"

"Then explain to me why I can walk through walls. Explain to me where this ring came from. Explain to me how this metal got here, and ended up so warped. Magic can't do that accidentally. Explain to me why I can…"

"ENOUGH! Detention for another week. Perhaps we can see about breaking this lying habit. You can't walk through walls, and if you can, you are breaking the walls and repairing them with magic after you walk through the hole. You probably stole that ring from someone on the station to backup your story. Now give it here."

"No. I don't care how many detentions you give me, but this ring is mine. My dad gave it to me."

The professor lunged at her, grabbing her hand and trying to yank the ring off. Since the ring had already adjusted to her skin, it clung on, not moving. As she yanked harder, even trying various spells on the ring, the black crept higher and higher, until there was a little black flame with a blue and white center emanating from the gem. It lept up, licking the professor on the cheek, throwing her against the wall as she screamed in pain.

Fayar jumped into one of the spacecraft, jamming her wand into the controls. She slammed her fist against the button to open the hangar doors, and activated maneuvering thrusters. Much as the professor had tried to keep he away from the ships, She had been paying attention in class. What she had missed, Kina had been nice enough to fill her in on. As she was about to take off, the ship rocked wildly and the top opened. In slipped Kina, sliding into the back seat like it was the most natural thing in the world.

"I put a space mask on the professor, so she won't suffocate. I know, no one would have missed her, but still."

"Thanks, Kina. I didn't even think about you guys before I opened the door."

"You weren't thinking rationally. She insulted everything you are. No problem. Now get us out of here."

"You..you believe me?"

"How could I not? Remember when we first were flying, and you told me to lock the left wing? I couldn't. Instead, once I thought we were doomed, it just kinda...melted itself closed. In the same way that metal you brought in today did."

"Really? Thanks, Kina. It means a lot to me."

Fayar fired up the thrusters, clearing them of the hangar.

"Where should we go?" Fayar had a decent control of the craft this time round, but it was still quite jerky.

"How about we do a lap of the station? I'm kinda curious as to what it looks like from outside."

Fayar took them into a loop around the station, so that with every loop around it they could see a different area. They checked the displays, and found they had already been out here for two hours. They had about three more before oxygen failed. Fayar took them out of them out of the loops and held position a few hundred meters away from the station.

"Should we head back?"

"Have you cooled off enough to…." He stopped himself, puzzling over the question, "to what? I don't know. Why would you talk to her? Explain yourself to the headmaster?"

"Yeah. I think I'm ready to go back" She pulled the ship into a turn, opening the hangar doors, docking the ship carefully. It jostled as it entered the hangar, then stopped. She closed the hangar door and waited for the air to cycle before stepping out of the craft, right into an angry professor.

"What do you think you were doing?"

Fayar brushed past her, pushing open the door into the school grounds.

"Hey! Get back here! You can't ignore me!" She grabbed Fayar on the shoulder.

Fayar turned to face her, shoving off the hand. "I can, and I will." She kept walking up the path to the school.

"HEY! The headmaster will hear of this!"

"He most certainly will." She smirked and kept walking, reaching the doors and walking inside, headed for the headmaster's office. Kina caught up to her, out of breath.

"You know, some of us can't get out of trouble that easily."

"Sorry." She rapped on the door, her lizard-like hands making each knock turn into a screech of nails against the door.

The door slid open, and she entered the smartly furnished office, complete with shelves lined with thousands of odds and ends from across the known universe, to see an older Minbari looking at her.

"Miss Akarin and Mister Chite, I presume?"

"Yes, Sir. You were expecting us?"

"You missed three classes and stole a ship. That isn't even mentioning attacking a teacher, defying authority, and having several weeks worth of detention on your hands. How could I not be expecting you?"

"Attacking a teacher? The rest I admit are true, but I have a good reason for all of them. I would never attack a teacher."

"Professor Avis informs me that you attacked her after she tried to confiscate a ring you stole."

"I never stole a ring, sir. My father gave it to me earlier today."

"How come we have no records of his visit?"

"He is a soldier of darkness, sir. He didn't use a shuttle to get in, nor to leave."

"Say I believe your story. Why would you attack a teacher for trying to take a ring you haven't even had for a full day?"

"I didn't, Sir. The ring...it turned into a flame and shoved her away."

"So, now the ring has a mind of its own? You had nothing to do with it?"

"No, sir. She didn't. I was there. It just kinda flashed and knocked her against the wall."

"And defying authority? She said she told you not to enter the craft, and that you deliberately ruined the shipment of metal that was to be used to finish repairing the damage you did to our hangar last week."

"She couldn't possibly have said anything. She was unconscious from the ring incident. And I didn't mean to ruin the metal. My dad made it disappear when we ran into some trouble on the station, and I tried to get it back because he forgot to return it. I just...I never have done that before. I got it back, but solidified it all wrong. I need to practice more if I don't want to do that again."

"Can anyone besides confirm your story?"

"I can." Fayar gasped as her dad materialized in front of her. "I didn't mean to get you in so much trouble. I just thought it was time to test your abilities."

He turned to face the headmaster. "Yes, the ring I gave her has defensive capabilities if ever someone tries to forcibly remove it, as it is a part of her now. Removing it would be like removing her finger. It is designed to enhance her abilities, as others like it have already done for other hybrids on our homeworld. I watched her move the metal, and if you would like, I can correct the mistake. As for the flight, I understand it was due to frustration."

"What was the first flight then? Anger?"

"A mistake, sir. I mistook the microblasters for the microphone and then the microthrusters. The buttons should really be more clearly labeled. And it shouldn't be assumed we already know how to activate the intercom."

"I see. I will have a talk with the professor, who also accused you of lying about being half soldier. Your detentions are suspended until further notice. You may go now."

"Thank you, sir." Fayar exited the room, meeting up with her father in the hall.

"Did you mean what you said? That this ring will enhance my abilities?"

"We soldiers cannot lie. I meant what I said. I hope you learn how to use them well." And then, as Fayar smiled at him, about to thank him, he left, just disappeared. Fayar turned to Kina.

"Thanks for having my back."

"No prob. No more detentions, right?"

The two of them parted ways, headed to their last class of the day. They both knew they had quite a bit of homework awaiting them, but finally had time to do it.


	6. Telepaths and flight instructors

Fayar grimaced as her back hit the wall once again. They were dueling in defense class, and the narns could pack a punch. She stood up, determined not to lose this round, as she had the past three, and sent several stunners in the general direction of ner narn sparring partner. She smiled when one of them connected, allowing her to throw him into the wall. He smiled and stood up, casting another form of blasting curse at her, which she countered with a freezing charm. It was then that he threw a large chunk of rock at her, which she wasn't sure where came from, and it knocked the wind out of her. She banished the rock and stood up, her lungs throbbing. The ring on her finger pulsed angrily, and she once again fought the urge to cheat. It would be so easy to just...move...him. Or put him into a deep sleep. But she didn't want that. She was a witch, darn it, and it wasn't fair she also had to deal with her new soldier impulses.

The narn cast a stream of fire at her feet, causing her to jump back, and fall off the platform. The bell sounded. The narn had won once again. She cursed, taking off the dueling armor and handing it to the next in line to duel. She trudged to the back of the classroom to watch the next set of duels. She smiled slightly as the Narn was thrown out of the ring by a minbari, and was surprised when she felt a light tap on her shoulder.

She reeled to face Kina, who backed up immediately.

"Hey, it's just me. Headmaster wants us." Fayar nodded and followed him out of the large hall, down the corridor and into the office.

"Sit, both of you."

They nodded and took a seat across the desk.

"So you did break the hangar, and I think you have served your time for that. I am cancelling the rest of your detentions. I am also switching your flight class to be held with Professor Garibaldi."

The two exchanged glances. "Yes, Garibaldi is a registered wizard and animagus. I know, he doesn't show it."

"He will be teaching...us?"

"Along with several of the older students, yes. I understand he has a personal hangar on the far side of the moon that he uses for these classes. Here is your new schedules, you can take the rune on the far side of campus into the hangar. I want to hear no further reports of the two of you getting into trouble."

"Yes, sir."

"Now get out of my office."

"Yes, sir." The two of them stood up and left, trying to hide excited squeals. Their new schedules also meant they had even more classes together. It also dictated the flight class would be their next one. The two of them excitedly dashed across the grounds, which now were bathed in purple from the ever changing sky. Kina was the first to find the rune, which until that day had looked like a normal rock. Now it pulsed with changing runes, which on closer observation revealed it was a timer. Kina jumped into the stone and vanished, Fayar following and reappearing in a large metal room. She took a few steps off the rune, jumping a little as the metal clanked under her feet. She followed the faint sound of talking up several flights of stairs, and found the hanger was more of a tower than a flat row like the other one. The stairs echoed with her every footstep and gave away her entrance into the room where everyone was sitting in plush chairs, organized in a circle. Closer inspection revealed they were flight chairs, hooked up to simulation riggs, each chair assigned to one of the various crafts in the building. They could practice inside and outside this way, which did make sense.

The older kids looked up, a little confused. Fayar made a mental note to herself, wondering why there were no earthlings in this class. Perhaps is was because no earth magic school offered flight, other than on brooms.

"Can we help you? Does Professor Avis need one of us again?"

"No, we're here for class." Fayar tried to square her shoulders, but with the other students towering over her, she was a bit scared.

"I think you have the wrong hangar."

"We just got transferred here. Headmaster's orders." Kina spoke up, though his voice was shaking.

"Did you now? Think you can fly with the big kids?"

"Yeah. Yeah we do." Fayar was getting a bit of her confidence back.

"You won't last the rest of the class. Go back to the rest of the class with Professor Avis."

"No. We're here, we're going to stay here."

"Alright. Good luck then." The kid sat back down in his chair, and Kina and Fayar quickly took the last two open seats, a black leather rig and a purple velvet rig. It really did look like these rigs were just plucked from random places and set up here.

There was a sound of an engine winding down and an airlock cycling, and Garibaldi, head of security, and now flight professor, walked through the door into the middle of the circle. He must have done a double take when he saw Fayar, because his smile faltered for a few seconds.

"Sorry I'm late, the headmaster called me. We have two new students today. Now, I'm not going to spend any more time on the subject, so time to get to work."

They ran through flight maneuvers and positions, with the promise they could actually fly the crafts tomorrow. They also went through hyperloop procedure, but they weren't going to be able to actually go through the hyperloop until Garibaldi could come up with an excuse for a fleet of ships going through and coming back for no apparent reason.

As they stood up to leave, Kina and Fayar were chatting about class happily, having learned more than they had in several classes with professor Avis. Garibaldi put a hand on her shoulder before she left.

"Fayar, right? Can I talk to you in my office?"

Fayar nodded a little warily and said goodbye to Kina before following Garibaldi up another flight of stairs and into an office that was paneled in glass, allowing her to see for miles over the moon's surface, and several of the ships in space.

"Wonderful up here, isn't it?"

"Yes, sir."

"Sometimes I come here just to get a break from my job. Or when I just can't sleep."

"Sir, why did you call me here?"

"We met up on the station, correct?"

"Yes."

"Your father is a soldier of darkness? Your mother is a witch?"

"That is what I'm told."

"Wow. You could break the world."

"I don't want to though."

"I'm security. It's my job to look at all angles."

"I understand that."

"I need your help. But please, be discreet."

"Sir, you are the better wizard here."

"But I don't possess what you do. There's a telepath on our station. Three now. I need you to spy on them."

"Sir, I have classes. I have morals too."

"I know. But I need someone to do this for me. Please."

"I can try, sir. But what about my classes?"

"I'll get you out of them. I've already talked to the headmaster about this."

"Alright. I'll try. If I can see your animagus."

"How do you know about that?"

"Headmaster told me." Her eyes, such as they were, gleamed mischievously. Garibaldi sighed, then transformed into a large white tiger. He stood up again.

"Okay, you happy now?"

"Yeah. To the station?"

"To the station." He caught the look in her eyes. "I'm flying."

"Aww. Spoilsport." She mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, sir." Fayar climbed into the back seat of the craft, slightly peeved when her controls didn't light up when they took off. It was probably for the best though, as she didn't recognize half the buttons in this new setup.

As they disembarked from the shuttle, she noted several security figures looking alarmed, but her presence with the chief seemed to calm them. Garibaldi lead her into the security office, where she could stay until she figured out how she wanted to proceed. It took about an hour of practice and one chief making very loud exasperated sighs at her before she was able to pull herself out of the solid realm and into the shadows. She then walked through the wall and hid, knowing she was still visible, creeping along behind the two marked Psi-cops. She wondered why she had agreed to this. Maybe she was just hoping her dad would show up again. She was still upset he left so abruptly.

She tailed them for over an hour, trying to shield her thoughts the way the telepaths at school had taught her, but was annoyed they seemed to converse almost exclusively in their heads.

Eventually, she gave up on the two of them and went to find the third. They were easier to find, as there was a huge disturbance in blue 16 just as she went looking for him. She easily cut through the mental field around him, sitting and watching hi in the shadows. The minute she had crossed the mental barrier threshold, she could almost feel his pain, a sense of urgency and loss. She couldn't put her finger on it, but there was a spot of something else. Love? Betrayal?

She left as the station's resident telepath walked in, leaving the barrier. As she did so, she was flooded with emotions that weren't her own. She stumbled in the direction of security rather numbly, trying not to feel anything until she got there. She walked in, and Garibaldi looked up.

"So what did you find?"

"Powerful telepath...psi-cops hiding….something."

"Thank you. You've helped me quite a bit. Can you pinpoint the powerful telepaths location?"

"Blue 16, halfway down the corridor on the left" Her mind was starting to cope with the influx of emotions.

"Any idea what they are hiding?"

"None."

"I've got to go talk to the captain. There's a rune in my office, I'll have the headmaster activate it so you can warp back."

"That you, sir."

"See you in class tomorrow."

"See you in class." Fayar limped towards the rock indicated, one palm sized. She tentatively put a finger on it, and was sucked into garibaldi's professor office. She then descended the stairs and headed back to campus, opting to skip the rest of her last class in favor of trying to clear her head. Since there were less people here, it wasn't as bad. She would have to talk to the Minbari telepath professor about this soon. As for now, sleep sounded great.

 _ **((A/N: Thank you for the reviews! They make me happy! To**_ _ **address**_ _ **your quibbles:  
I made a mistake with the starfurys. I will see about fixing that soon.  
About the stasis field, I have been watching too much star trek recently and like to imagine the two **__**universes**_ _ **to have about the same technology. I'm gonna call creative**_ _ **licence**_ _ **on that one.))**_


	7. Just another wizard--Telepath?

Fayar set out, first thing in the morning, to the telepathic professor. Overnight, the emotions she was picking up were becoming more and more overwhelming. She knocked on the office door, and the Minbari telepath opened the door, ushering her inside.

"I can't help but notice your mind is in great turmoil. What is wrong?"

"I was hoping you could tell me. How does...telepathy...effect Wizards?"

"Well, the simple way of answering this is that all wizards are telepaths, but not all telepaths are wizards, though they usually are from some magical background."

"Yesterday, I was assisting Professor Garibaldi, and I walked through a mind barrier. Ever since then, I've been picking up other people's emotions left and right."

"Yes, the Wizard gene binds the telepathy until you can tap into it, controlling it with magic. If you were to be subject to a powerful enough mind's influence, it would undo that binding, as has happened to me. It unlocks your pure telepathic potential, not just the limited, bound, version wizards use."

"So… how do I stop hearing these emotions? They keep getting worse, and it hurts!"

"You don't. You learn to control it. You are part soldier, correct? This might enhance your mental abilities, and if you don't control it soon, you might find yourself messing with people's minds accidently."

"How do I control it then?"

"Your magic will help you. Meet me here, every night at seven. I run a class of Magicals with unlocked telepathic potential. You are welcome to join us."

"I will, thank you."

"Until then, try to block out the emotions. If you have read any of your Earth occlumency books, they theories and techniques there will be of some help. Now, I have class in a few minutes, and so do you. I'll see you at seven."

Fayar nodded eagerly before heading to class. Perhaps she would not feel so out of the loop with her telepath friends, though she did wonder how their telepathy was unlocked. She would have to remember to ask.

She skirted the edge of the school until she found the door to get in, and sprinted to class, trying not to grab at her head. She could barely stand as she walked into the door to her class. As she did so, she felt a presence in her mind, sending messages of calm. Her head stopped hurting so much. She looked across the room, seeing one of the telepaths she had acquainted herself with earlier smiling at her.

 _Come sit by me_ She invited, in Fayar's mind, using her head to indicate the open seat next to her.

Fayar nodded her thanks and slipped into the seat next to the telepath, Blan, if she remembered correctly, the centauri telepath.

 _I don't remember sensing your mind when we met before. What happened?_

Fayar was unsure how to respond. She thought as hard as she could about the shield she had walked through yesterday, and the bombardment of emotions right after.

 _I see. Are you going to attend Professor Nadrin's group tonight?_

Fayar nodded, trying not to draw attention to herself from the professor. She soon found herself receiving images from Blan, showing how her house had been raided by Telepaths when her family was suspected of helping the Narns. She sent pictures of her mind being bombarded, and soon after her telepathic abilities surfaced. She was whisked off to an institute,her parents now dead, but had soon gotten her invitation to attend her planet's Wizarding school, and then Babilun.

Fayar sent her back questions about the statute of secrecy.

She seemed to have gotten the message, and sent back that she had run away after getting her letter and it self destructing. She had lived in the care of the school ever since. She already had permission to live on the station when the school wasn't in session.

"Miss Akarin! I asked you a question!"

Fayar jumped in her seat, blinking her eyes rapidly to clear the images and focus on the professor.

"I'm sorry, Sir. What was the question?"

"What spell did the Narn's devise for farming after their crops were decimated by the centauri invasion?"

"Uh…" She searched her brain frantically, when Bran saved her, sending her the spell. "Grofinite?"

"Correct. Now try to pay attention the first time."

"Yes, sir. Sorry, sir"

She was amused though. She could feel the irritation and amusement rolling off of the professor. She couldn't help but smile. And then she and Bran started laughing.

"Is something funny?"

"No, sir." She said through strangled laughs. Two minutes later, both Bran and Fayar were on the floor laughing, both having picked up on the entire class's amusement, as well as their own.

"Both of you! OUT! Until you can get yourselves together!" The professor ordered, shoving the laughing girls into the hallway. They came back, looking a little more controlled, five minutes later.

The professor kept them late.

"Now, what is so funny?"

"You see, sir, that my telepathic abilities surfaced yesterday, and I felt your amusement and the class's at me not answering the question, and I must have transmitted this to Bran, who started laughing, and I thought this was funny, so I started laughing, and soon we had a mental image onslaught of funny things accidentally, combined with the class thinking we were hilarious to watch."

"I see. Try to keep the accidental Telepathy to a minimum, okay? And I expect you will be seeing Professor Nadrin about this?"

"Yes, sir. I have already talked to her."

"I'll let this one slide. This time. Please try to control yourself in the future."

"Yes, sir. I didn't mean any harm."

"I know. But the class doesn't have occlumency shields yet. Be glad I'm not taking any points for this."

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir."

"Now get to class."

Fayar nodded and left the room in a hurry, headed for her next class, trying to find Kina and Bran, as they were both in her next class. She found they had saved her a seat, and were acquainting themselves with each other. She smiled and slid in the seat between them, pulling out a pen and paper, along with the tiny pocket computer the school insisted all students had. It was a bit dated, as was everything, but they had managed to make sure that the little machines worked with magic. She lastly pulled out her wand with the hope that they would be doing some practical application in Spells and Defense today.

Sadly, she was disappointed by another history lesson. The rest of the day dredged on in a similar manner, and she was clinging to the shred of hope that the Telepath class would be interesting.

Fayar walked into Professor Nadrin's classroom, and was immediately relieved to find her mind was once again quiet, her own.

"Class, you know Fayar, right?"

There were some mumbles and nodds, mostly from her yearmates.

"She will be joining us from now on."

There were even more mumbles and nodds.

"Alright, so today we will be working on scanning shields. This is particularly important so that the Psi Corps don't find out about us. Imagine what they could do if they found out about magical telepaths."

Fayar worked with Bran long into the night, gaining a sliver of control over what thoughts and emotions she picked up. In turn, she helped Bran practice the shield, something she couldn't do yet. Bran promised to work with her until she got it. They set up a time to meet in one of the empty girl's floors in Fayar's dorm to practice and parted ways, Fayar feeling lighter than she had in a long time.

 _ **A/N: So short. I know. Sorry. Please Review! It makes me happy!**_

 _ **(This chapter is dedicated to my first reviewer, jlp802, and their questions.)**_


	8. Well, now what?

Unlike many magical schools, Babilun had cumulative exams at the end of every term, instead of one big one at the end of the year. Still, as your entire grade in the class depended on these exams, they were a stressful occasion. One bad grade affected your prospects of courses for the next year. For Fayar and Bran, this meant much time was spent studying, trying to catch up on things they had forgotten. Kina had actually been dutifully preparing the entire term.

"Kina, what was that you were saying about jump gates earlier?"

"What part? Were you paying no attention?"

"Um...maybe?"

"Just do your telepath thing and fish it out." Kina glared at the two of them, his eyes looking as if they could shatter steel.

"But I have to learn it the right way! They are going to have anti-telepathic wards set up around the room!"

"I meant just look at the memory a few times, not take my memory! You two have fun. I'm going to the Zocalo. Present shopping, ya know?"

"Crap! I have to do that as well."

Kina smirked at her. "No, you have to study."

"Kina…."

"Fayar…" He shot right back.

"Hey! Quit distracting my study partner. Fayar, ten seconds, what is the first clause of the space magic treaty?" Bran glowered at Kina as he slunk away.

"Um...No using spells in space without the proper equipment, otherwise the spells act like mines?"

Bran sighed. "No, All spells must be contained within a fifty meter range of whomever fired them, especially if it is fired out of a ship."

"Fine."

Fayar proceeded to ask and answer questions until her brain hurt, then turned to Bran as they breaked.

"Kina did give me an idea though. Why can't we just take the information we need in the form of memories from each other?"

"Because that would be far too easy. And unless you consistently review the memory, it fades as it wasn't yours to start with. If you're lucky, you get a memory of watching the memory. If not, you forget everything. And that isn't the point here."

Fayar proceeded to send Bran a pout and stick her head back into her book. "But my brain hurts!"

"Maybe if you didn't spend every course you don't like with your head in a book, you would already remember this stuff."

"You have a point there. Not a fair one, but a point."

"Look, you get to go home for a week after this! I even heard they got a floo working out here for you earthers."

"I know."

"You aren't sure you want to go, are you?"

"No! I'm not!"

"Look, your mom has been there since the beginning. Your dad just showed up."

"I know. And that's why I haven't signed up for either. Besides, I don't think the school recognizes my dad as a legal guardian."

"But you know you can stay at school and look for him."

"Exactly."

"Well, I don't know what to tell you. Good luck, Fayar."

"Thanks Bran. I'm headed to bed. You?"

"Yeah." The two parted ways for the night.

Fayar went to classes the next day, and tried to stay awake for them. Flight was always fun. For their exam, they were going to be flying a predetermined pattern and 'fighting' other ships, which would really just be magical targets to avoid. When Magical Governments came around, she was surprised to see the headmaster waiting for her.

"Fayar… Will you come to my office?"

Fayar knew something was wrong, and limply followed him to his office. She could already feel the waves of regret and the need to steel himself as she followed him. She debated, for a minute, probing the headmaster to find what he had to tell her. She decided it was best to wait.

The headmaster pushed open the door to his office, making sure she took a seat before closing the door and sitting across from her. He took a deep breath.

"You haven't signed up to go anywhere for the break. I suppose that is for the best, in this case."

"What? Headmaster, what happened?"

"Your mother was severely injured during a shootout with muggles this past week. She passed yesterday. We didn't get the news until a few hours ago."

"Wait, What? This is some kind of sick joke, right?"

"Fayar, I'm sorry. The school is open for this break, but we need to think of other arrangements for the longer breaks. Like Mid-year and Full-year. Do you have any other relatives?"

"My dad."

"Fayar, you know that won't work and so do we. He isn't qualified to be a parent. He doesn't even have a place to live!"

"No. He can make it work!" Tears streamed down her face, like little icicles melting off her eyes.

"Fayar, I know this is distressing, but do you have anyone else was can contact in case of emergency? We can't reach your dad either if something were to happen to you."

"No. My mum was an only child. She was disowned for having a love with a soldier. There is no one."

"Alright. Then over break, you will need to help me fill out some forms. We'll get you set up with someone to take care of you."

"You can't replace a mom, you know that, right?" Fayar could barely see through her tears.

"I know. You are excused from classes for the day. Take some time for yourself."

"Thank you." Fayar pushed open the door and fled to her dorm.

"Fayar! We still need to…"

"Let her go. She needs time."

"She needs to know the truth. Did you see the hope in her eyes that her 'father' could take her in?"

"No. She will be shaped to my will. To the soldiers everywhere. She will conform."

"Fine, whatever, creepy dude. I did what you asked, and I won't tell her what you did. Can I have my wand back now?"

"What, this little stick? I think I'll keep it. As a trophy."

The headmaster's eyes widened. "But you said…."

"Did you really trust me? Ah, humans, so soft. So sweet. So predictable."

The headmaster's scream was scarcely heard as his eyes went dim, then black as his body curled into nothing but a husk.

 **A/N: Hi Guys! Been too long for an update. Hope you like this chapter. A's always, Please Review!**


	9. Taking a break (Or are we?)

Fayar tentatively knocked on the door of the deputy's office. The headmaster hadn't answered, and she wanted to ask if she was permitted to go to Earth over break even without a guardian.

"Come." The door opened, whether magically or not she wasn't sure. The young deputy Minbari showed worry even as he smiled warmly.

"How can I assist you?"

"I was hoping to go to Earth over break. For my mother's funeral. Please."

He nodded understandingly. "I apologize, but I cannot allow you to do that. Our first priority is our student's safety. However, we have decided to allow you father to be recognized as your legal guardian. He has made arrangements for you to stay with him on the station over break. I'm sure if you talked to him, he would be more than happy to escort you to earth."

She nodded, wiping tears from her face. "Thank you."

As soon as she left, the soldier materialized next to the Minbari. He sighed deeply.

"How long must I keep this up?"

"Until she is convinced." The being replied cryptically.

"She will know you aren't her father the moment she meets you."

"She's a fleshling. She'll be too distraught to notice. Besides, she only met him what...once?"

The deputy glared at him.

"You don't want to end up like the old headmaster, do you?"

"You manipulative little…"

"I could have the Masters reduce your precious school to nothing. Keep that in mind." The soldier faded out.

Fayar stumbled down the hall, carrying only a small duffel with her, having opted to leave Jax at school over break.

She knocked on the door to brown 10-3. It opened, and she slid into the small space. It was completely blank. A soldier materialized next to her, and she reached out to it. She couldn't feel it.

"Where's my father?" She asked it, not quite alarmed yet.

"I'm right here."

"You're not my father."

"Fayar, think reasonably." He reached down and grabbed her hand, the one with the ring on it, and brought it up to eye level. "Haven't been using the ring, I see."

"I haven't had time. Now Where. Is. My. Father?"

"Fayar, think rationally. Your familial bond was damaged by your mother's death. You can't feel me because it's damaged."

"That's not true. If I make an active effort, I should be able to feel him anywhere. Where is he?"

"I did not think you had cultivated your bond so fully yet. Nevertheless, you are not leaving this room. You are one of us now. One of the more powerful ones of us. The Masters desire your service."

"Who are the Masters?" She looked around, trying to buy herself time to escape.

"The Shadows. We will serve them until we are terminated."

Fayar walked to the side wall and attempted to phase through it. It remained solid.

"Did you really think I wouldn't think of that?"

"I could hope." She spat back.

"Kid, listen to me. We can do whatever we want. Our masters will take over the universe and everything in it. And they will do it from within! That is why they need your help. The first in to the Wizarding world. With the Wizards at our backs, we could get earth out of the way easily. And then use them as a shield. We would be unstoppable!"

"Shut Up. I'm not going to listen to a madman."

"But you will. I became your mentor when your father passed. And while he may have been too weak to take advantage of your powers, that ring gives me the ability to use any of your abilities."

"Then I'll take it off."

"Have you forgotten? It's part of you, and because of that I can use it until you become an adult. Unless, of course, something were to happen to you. So you have two options. Serve the masters, or die and I'll do it for you."

"My Father is dead too?"

He slapped Fayar across the face. "Is that all you got out of that? Fleshling, I'm giving you the opportunity for true power."

Fayar narrowed her eyes. "You didn't think of one thing though. Fiendfyre!" She pointed her wand at the wall, smugly watching as the unstoppable fire ate through the metal. She jumped through the hole in the wall that was rapidly forming, smiling. The soldier followed through the hole, and was struck with a jet of water to the chest. He merely let it pass through him, them put the fire out behind him. Or at least moved it elsewhere.

"Now Fayar, this was to be a quiet visit. Look what you've gone and done." He gestured sweepingly to the crowd that had assembled. Fayar hurriedly shoved her wand into a pocket, alarmed by the amount of No-majes around. She dove through the legs of several stunned people, trying to lose the soldier. He just faded and appeared right next to her.

"You know you can't escape, right?"

Fayar phased herself through a set of walls at random, almost running into the moved fire, before popping back into visibility. She dashed madly for the Zocalo, trying to get anywhere security personnel would be hanging out in force. An arm reached out and caught her as she almost crashed into a store.

"Miss, watch where you're going. You shouldn't be running in such a crowded area."

The brown uniform caused her to relax slightly.

"I'm sorry. He's chasing me. The soldier."

"Who is? I don't see anyone?"

"The soldier of darkness! Please, I have to leave."

"Miss, calm down. Why don't you come with me to file a report?"

Fayar nodded numbly. She tried to keep her pace even as she spotted the soldier closing in on her position. She tapped the guard on the shoulder, pointing to where the soldier was. He jumped slightly, eyes widening.

"And just why is he chasing you?"

"Erm...That's a long story."

He pulled his PPG, firing across the crowd. "Chief, we need security in the Zocalo. Now."

The soldier kept pressing forward, walking through people like they were no more than insects. Garibaldi easily wove his way into the crowd, and Fayar had never been so glad to see someone in her life.

"Fayar, get behind me." He ordered, and she was quick to comply.

"Fayar, why is he after you? Why doesn't your dad show up to stop him?"

"It's complicated. Sorry, sir."

"The girl is mine!" The soldier hissed. Fayar crouched down and drew her wand, slowly enlarging the ring until the skin on her finger could no longer hold onto it, grimacing in pain as the skin ripped. She took the ring off, now distorted, and chucked it at the soldier's head.

"Not anymore. I belong to no one."

"Girl, even without the ring I am still your mentor."

"But now I have one more option: Refuse."

"So do I: Kill you." He lunged forward, but Fayar discreetly put up a shield charm, knocking the unsuspecting soldier back.

"Sir, what's going on?" She heard one of the younger guards ask very confusedly.

Deep red and purple blood was streaming down her hand and pooling on the floor, staining her clothes, but she could care less. She pulled a fist back and punched the soldier in the face, sending it far enough away from her that it could be shot at again. It wailed in pain as several blasts hit it at the same time.

"Mark my words, girl, the Masters will not give up. We will be back." The soldier faded out unhappily.

Garibaldi turned to Fayar. "You okay?"

She nodded. "Thanks, sir."

"For the last time, just call me Garibaldi." She smiled. He bent down so only she could hear him. "You should head back to school. I'll take care of things here. Then I want an explanation."

She nodded again and started to wander off. She climbed into the shuttle and began the slow descent to the school. She grimaced through the pain, glad that the shuttle magically cleaned itself.

She got patched up, and thankfully the healers didn't ask too many questions. She proceeded to check in with the deputy, then go to her dorm. She waited hours, which turned into a day, for Garibaldi to show up. She had shed her share of tears, shut in her room, and wished she could talk to someone. Now, Garibaldi was the closest thing to a friend she had. At least until her friends came back from break. She headed to the station to seek him out, not wanting to be noticed, she stayed translucent and in the shadows. He wasn't in his office. He wasn't in his room. She even tracked down CNC and checked there. Finally, she found him in the med lab, knocked out and secluded. She walked through the walls to sit beside him, reaching out slowly mentally, for her mind to brush his. This was on her head too. If she hadn't left...Maybe she could have done something. Gotten him to the magical healers. Now...now her whole world was falling apart.

 **A/N:**

 **Hello again! Sorry for the wait. I hope you enjoy what is now the conclusion of the first season. As always, please feel free to review. I know this chapter isn't the best, I just needed to get it out there so I could keep going.**


End file.
